


A Strange Feeling

by daniwritesattimes



Series: ShikaNeji smut [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: Shikamaru couldn’t understand what it was that he felt around Neji, so his body showed him instead.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: ShikaNeji smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069724
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The mission was simple. Pose to be waiters and caterers long enough to sneak through the politician’s home to find evidence of the money he had been smuggling and keeping from the people of the very town he was supposed to be serving. 

Shikamaru scanned the place as the gaudy politician showed them around his extravagant home that had no place amongst the shacks that his citizens resided in. It only strengthened their commissioner’s accusations the further they traveled.

“This is the kitchen of which we cook all meals of the day,” he revealed pridefully after swinging its doors open. He then smiled to a woman who beamed brightly at his entrance, “my love,” he greeted as he kneeled and pressed a kiss to her ringed knuckles. He then rose slowly, keeping his gaze to the woman who seemed to melt under his stare. The woman then opened a hand-held paper fan and covered her face, shooting him a seductive look before leaving the crew to learn more about their temporary assignment.

“Chefs, this is your station,” the man continued as he swept the sight over with a single, bejeweled hand.

“You got it,” Ino betted before standing near the stoves along with Chouji and TenTen. Because the ground they had to cover was so extensive, the mission required the joining of two teams to which the Nara grew increasingly grateful the longer they stayed. He then looked to the man who kept his hands snugly on the tip of his fruitless, yet flashy walking cane as he stared to Neji who looked the kitchen over. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

“And us waiters?” The Nara questioned.

“Yes,” The man drug out before slowly looking away from the Hyuga who paid him no mind, “I will...” he took time to think over something that should have been as simple as a single word, “you will take orders and, of course, deliver the food to the guests who should be famished upon their arrival, so do not dally,” he flashed his charming smile, not fooling Shikamaru for a second. “You,” the man said loudly as he spun to face Neji.

Finally, the Hyuga looked to him.

“I will have special guests upstairs, near my study. Think of it as VIP. I will have you serve that room in particular,” he looked to Shikamaru and Lee, “you boys will keep the regulars fed. Now, chop chop, get those meals on the stove and through the doors,” he clapped twice, “you, come with me,” he said as he guided Neji away with a hand placed to his back.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as a hostile feeling began to breach his chest. He then looked over the rest who seemed a bit too focused on their given tasks as opposed to noticing the man’s odd selectivity. He watched as Ino, TenTen, and Chouji gathered the ingredients and followed the instructions enough to convince the man that they were full fledged chefs to gain just enough trust to scavenge the house. Lee, on the other hand, began to gather and clean serving dishes for the oncoming crowd that was set to arrive in half an hour.

“Screw this,” he said under his breath before creating a shadow clone to take his place as he slipped from the kitchen’s doors and through the halls where he registered the Hyuga’s chakra flow. He looked around as he crept carefully, fully equipping his Shinobi given stealth. He heard steps coming from around the corner and quickly slipped into a nearby door. He listened for the feet that passed him by before he reached for the handle only to freeze. He looked towards the end of the room which seemed to be the very study the man had mentioned.

Shikamaru neared the bookshelves divided by a spiral staircase that wasn’t anything grand compared to the rest of the manor, but it was still a fascinating sight to find in what should have been an otherwise dull room.

He felt the rail before looking up. There was another open floor. He took a single step along the staircase before hearing voices. He froze.

“You know, with a small loan from my grandmother, I built myself up. I made my very own business before running to have control over this town. We’re working on getting more easily accessible water, so the crops can come through each year without any if’s or but’s,” it was most likely a lie considering their surroundings.

Shikamaru stepped up a few more steps quietly only to get a little closer to hear more clearly.

“Tell me about yourself,” he laughed, “you’re very quiet.”

“I am a waiter,” it was Neji.

Shikamaru’s eyes widened as he stepped further up the stairs.

The man laughed again, “your name, I mean.”

Silence.

“What is in there?” Neji asked.

“Woah, woah there,” Shikamaru could hear the amusement in his voice. It annoyed the Nara more than people such as himself ever have. He listened as the man’s gaudy cane came down against the floor, “I asked what your name was.”

“Tell me what is behind the door, and I will tell you,” Neji bargained, but it was odd. Shikamaru wasn’t used to the tone of voice that the Hyuga had equipped. It was almost playful.

“So, you’re going to be like that, huh? Tell you what, I’ll even throw in another bonus if you tell me your name once I open this door,” Shikamaru listened as the man’s heavy steps neared the other side of the upper floor. It was silent for a moment, “no, no, I shouldn’t, it’s a household secret.”

“Oh,” Neji said disappointedly, “a household secret,” he repeated as his own steps neared the man’s side of the room. Shikamaru could feel his heart in his throat as he walked a bit higher until he could peak just over the staircase trim. He spotted the two speaking rather closely. He watched in disgust as the man placed a ringed hand to Neji’s hip, but the Hyuga didn’t move. Not even his eyes refocused. He stared to the man seductively oddly enough.

Shikamaru’s pulse rose as he placed a hand over his mouth to silence his breath.

“You’re very curious,” the man grinned cunningly as he leaned in even closer. Then, much to Shikamaru’s dismay, Neji initiated a kiss before getting spun and harshly slammed against the wall before the man growled into the kiss. He then parted from the Hyuga’s lips, tugging at his long dark strands, “you want to see what’s behind the door?”

“Uh-huh,” Neji strained with a clumsy smile before the man pulled a key from his gold patterned pants and jamming it into the door. Neji clung to him, feigning excitement as the man unlocked the heavy door, revealing piles of money. Shikamaru’s eyes widened. The man then wrapped a firm arm around Neji’s waist. Neji played dumb as he marveled at the piles of currency that sat boarded against the floor. He rubbed a needy hand up the man’s chest and leaned his head against his shoulder.

“You like what you see?” The man asked gruffly.

Neji nodded slowly with a satisfied hum.

“Tell you what,” the man said as he looked down to the Hyuga, “you can have some if you can keep a secret.”

Neji pressed himself against the man and tested the truth of his words with a single look.

“You only have to give me something in return,” he whispered against Neji’s slicked lips. The man’s smile grew, never failing to agitate the Nara who could not seem to look away. Surely, Neji should have noticed him by now, but it wasn’t Neji he needed to hide from, so he remained. Shikamaru was there to investigate and make sure the man didn’t go too far. Yeah.

Neji raised a brow and gazed at him through heavy lids as he pressed a finger to the man’s lips before stepping backward out of the man’s hold. He then twirled until he faced the stairwell.

“So, you wouldn’t like a little extra pay?” The man asked. Shikamaru cringed as he lowered himself to conceal his presence.

Neji looked over his shoulder, “I am working, aren’t I? I will speak to you once I’m off the clock,” he teased, further intriguing the man before trailing his hand down the stair rail. Of course, once he reached the bottom he stared to Shikamaru through the same expression he always wore. Shikamaru stared right back unsure of what the other was thinking. Neji only watched him before continuing through the study’s door.


	2. Chapter 2

The mission was a success. Right as the man gripped Neji and basked in the glory of his wealth, the Hyuga had swiped the key in order for forces to come back to investigate, and soon, the man’s banquet became the night of both his divorce and raiding of his extravagant mansion. 

The group returned to the village and headed straight for the bathing houses after the rather humiliating turmoil. It was late at night, and the group was beat, so not much discussion was held in the wash room. Lee and Chouji washed up and left without much to say apart from a good night. Shikamaru, however, remained within the warm tub of water since he had noticed the gazes the Hyuga would shoot towards him. Shikamaru was the only one who knew what had truly happened in detail, and he was more than sure that Neji wished to tell him to keep quiet about it once everyone was gone. Only, the Nara had no plans to share the news wherever he went. So, he sat in the tub with an arm hanging over the edge as he stared to Neji who rung out his drenched hair.

“Are you done staring?” The Hyuga questioned.

“You gonna say what’s on your mind?” Shikamaru shot back calmly although Neji’s words had triggered a nervous response.

“What is on my mind? What do you think is on my mind?” Neji questioned after releasing his hair and looking to the Nara.

“Hoping you’d tell me.”

Neji placed his hands to his hips and stared to Shikamaru questioningly, “Nara, you are not hard to read. At least, for me.”

Shikamaru raised a brow, “I don’t get what you mean.”

Neji lowered himself from the edge of the tub until he submerged in the warm mildly green tub that resembled a steaming leaf tea. His hair flowed every which way in the water as he watched the Nara who still stared to him unwaveringly.

“You are an open book when you stare.”

Shikamaru scoffed before rolling his eyes towards the showers. Truly, he burned with embarrassment and his heart seemed to beat a bit quicker than he willed it to. He listened as Neji moved towards him. The Nara pretended to hear nothing as the Hyuga neared.

“Nara.”

Shikamaru felt a bit of surprise at the proximity of the Hyuga’s voice but kept his focus fixed on the faucets of the wash room. He then felt the heat of the other as Neji grew even closer. Shikamaru could nearly see him clearly through his peripheral as Neji stopped right before him, but Shikamaru did not move, he did not speak nor did he lean back. He only watched the showers. He forced himself to because his body and mind began to betray him which was sure to show if he were to acknowledge the Hyuga in any way. For now, his breath quickened, his face warmed, and his stomach felt odd. He furrowed his brows before lazily leaning his head to the side. He finally looked in a direction closer to Neji. Still, he could not look to the Hyuga directly.

His eyes fell to the water in a calm silence. However, he found Neji’s hair flowing through the warm water given how close the other was. Shikamaru remained seated on the bath’s seating whilst Neji seemed to stare to him, kneeling against the bottom of the tub. Finally, the Nara’s eyes caught Neji’s lips that were hued pink. His breath and pulse continued to betray him as he stared to the lips that did not move.

“Troublesome,” he muttered before sighing and slouching in his seat until the water reached his chest, placing him in closer contact to the other male who continued to watch him like some sort of curious animal. The strange thing was that Shikamaru didn’t want him to move. Typically, he would’ve told anyone else to give him space, but Neji’s close proximity filled him with a strange feeling that had been been suppressed for as long as Shikamaru had been consciously aware, only, he could never figure out what it was. All he knew was that the feeling made him dumb and disproved any standardized test he had ever taken.

Neji moved just a step closer, his arm brushing slightly against the Nara’s leg, “Shikamaru.”

The Nara only cut him off with a kiss that felt to have commenced itself. Shikamaru could not remember ever having the conscious desire to make such intimate contact. He only ever knew the strange irritating feeling the Hyuga would give him whenever he was near. Truthfully, Neji did not necessarily have to be anywhere near the Nara to make him feel strangely. There where nights where he would lay awake thinking of the elder, and Shikamaru hated it. He forced all of what he felt, his irritation, confusion, and yearning into the joining of their wet lips. 

Neji kissed him back, and to the Nara, it felt amazing as if a long lost puzzle piece had been clicked into place as his head rose from the edge of the tub as their lips moved together. Shikamaru sat fully up as he kissed the other hungrily. His hand, though still under water, moved towards the Hyuga, but stopped once the Nara realized he wasn’t aware of how far to take this. Neji then parted their lips with a smack that resonated on the tile walls as he stared to the Nara through what resembled mildly sedated eyes.

At the sight, Shikamaru felt his body heat up even more as something began to make itself known further down, “Neji,” he whispered. He wanted the strength to step away, but he wanted it so badly. He ached for it. He craved everything he felt now without knowing that it was what he had been craving for years. He then felt Neji close the gap between them as he pressed his hands firmly against the Nara’s thighs and spread them all while ghosting his lips against the younger’s.

The warmth of Neji’s breath alone was entrancing to the Nara, so he hardly noticed just how much the other had spread his legs. Neji hummed wantonly before devouring the Nara’s lips all over again. Shikamaru leaned back as he felt Neji’s weight against him. He placed his arms against the rim of the tub, unsure of what to do with his hands as Neji leaned against him. Neji pressed his stomach against the Nara’s further heating the both of them. Heated chills ran through the Nara once he felt Neji’s thigh against his member as the two gently brushed past once another constantly. He then grew harder at the feeling of Neji’s own stiffening member that pressed into his hip.

Shikamaru subconsciously rolled upwards at the feeling working a brief moan from Neji who moved to kiss along the pulse of his neck. He suck it vigorously as Shikamaru continued the movement of his hips. The Nara craned his neck back over the edge of the tub as his hips moved against the other who sucked against his neck deliciously. Neji’s hand slipped down to the Nara’s chest and rubbed it gently yet firmly before bucking down against the boy who exhaled heatedly.

Finally, Shikamaru’s boldness presented itself as he gripped Neji’s hips to facilitate their contact. The Hyuga moaned into the next kiss he gave the Nara’s skin.

“Don’t be scared,” Neji whispered against the shell of Shikamaru’s ear before he gently bit the Nara’s earring, toying with the silver.

Shikamaru felt his length jolt at the Hyuga’s words of permission before he gripped Neji’s thighs firmly, continuing the long rolls of his pelvis.

Neji moaned at the sensation as his lips grazed the Nara’s skin down to his shoulder and back to the skin between his shoulder and neck, “Nara,” he whispered in a sultry tongue before lightly flicking his skin with the slick and hot muscle. He allowed his hand to crawl down the length of Shikamaru’s stomach which had grown increasingly sensitive, “Nara,” he breathed a second time before latching his mouth onto the hot skin again. One particular grind of the hips had been harsh but much appreciated. Neji freed his mouth to mewl only further arousing the Nara who had forgotten about abandoning the scene.

Neji cupped his jaw before his hand draped down his neck, clavicles and slick chest as he watched over the Nara’s face in amusement. He then neared his mouth to Shikamaru’s. He brushed the two together briefly before Shikamaru bit his bottom lips, pulling him back in for yet another rough kiss. Shikamaru ground up to him so roughly that Neji whimpered faintly into his mouth. He then gasped at the feeling of Shikamaru gripping his rear end equally as rough. The gasp doubled into a moan of surprise. All Neji could do now that he was in the tight hold was compliment Shikamaru’s movements with rewarding kisses and words, so he leaned down and kissed his shoulder desperately as one hand pressed against the Nara’s opposite shoulder. The Hyuga’s free hand held the edge of the tub for stability as they moved. He then felt Shikamaru’s hands spread him shamelessly, making Neji bite down harshly into the junction of the Nara’s shoulder and neck. Shikamaru hissed, but kept the Hyuga spread under water.

Neji lifted his head from the Nara’s shoulder and groaned at the feeling of being abused. He gasped at the circles Shikamaru rubbed into the skin of his back end with two rough thumbs. He groaned at a slow, sultry grind before the pace quickened once again. Neji panted as the water around them splashed back and forth. He was nearing the end. Neji leaned down and kissed all over Shikamaru’s face and lips as he neared his climax, “Nara,” his voice cracked between pants before his stomach wound up. He moaned brokenly as he came in the hot water and against the Nara’s stomach. Still, Shikamaru used him to meet his end, and the closer he got, the harder his grip became.

Neji was sure that he would bruise, but he looked to his own bite that he had left against the Nara’s shoulder before kissing it, “Shikamaru,” he panted before grinning deliriously, “Gods, you have stamina. Have you been holding some things to yourself?”

Of course, he had. Only, he never understood it. Now the Nara knew that what he felt at the sight of the two in the study had been a fascination. It was a fascination that derived from his hidden fixation on the other. It was a fascination that left him defenseless in the bath’s warmth.

Shikamaru grunted before opening his eyes to shoot him an annoyed look as he panted.

Neji neared his mouth to the boy’s ear, “you can use me whenever you want. All you have to do is cum.”

Shikamaru craned his neck back and Neji followed as he began sucking against the length of the Nara’s neck now Adam’s apple. He knew he was close. Shikamaru’s movements lost their pattern and the water began to wash in different directions.

“You keep going,” Neji whispered, “I don’t know if I would last.”

“Fuck you,” Shikamaru groaned as he came long and hard against the other who stared between them amusedly, “Gods,” the Nara exhaled, feeling a bit light headed, “you talk most during something like this,” he breathed, “but no one can get a peep from you on a mission.”

“I meant what I said,” Neji said before wading away from Shikamaru who still sat winded.

Shikamaru let out a long breath, “what? About you letting me use you whenever?”

“Mh,” Neji hummed affirmatively.

“Well,” Shikamaru sighed before sitting up and pressing his elbows against his knees, “I guess I’ll see you at my place tomorrow.”


End file.
